Pyramid Head
Character Synopsis Pyramid Head is a monster that debuted in Silent Hill 2 as one of the primary antagonists. Pyramid Head is implied to be an entity constructed from James's own guilt form Mary’s own death. Pyramid Head makes his initial appearance in the Wood Side Apartments. After hearing a horrified shriek, protagonist James Sunderland finds him emanating an obscure, reddish aura standing behind a wall of bars that separates the two. He does not move or react to James in any way whatsoever. He makes his final appearance in the Lakeview Hotel, along with a second Pyramid Head. After taking enough damage from James, the Pyramid Heads impale themselves with their own spears, as they are no longer needed for the remainder of James's journey in Silent Hill because James has overcome his desire to be punished. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B ''' '''Verse: '''Silent Hill '''Name: '''Pyramid Head, Triangle Head, Bogeyman, Shadowed One, Holy Apostle '''Gender: Male Age: 'Unknown '''Classification: '''Incarnation of guilt and punishment '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Clairvoyance (Despite being shielded from vision, Pyramid Head is capable of viewing opponents and attacking them), Perception Manipulation (One who gazes upon Pyramid Head won’t view his existence similarly to another, as their peception of him will match their own), Immortality (Type 5 & 8. Pyramid Head can only be killed when an opponent comes to terms with whatever guilt and or sin they've comitted, as it doesn't die in a traditional sense due to neither being dead or alive), Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Capable of turning beings into other Pyramid Heads, where they'll take on a similar nature to himself), Empathic Manipulation, Empowerment (The act of confronting Pyramid Head will cause one to feel guilt for their actions, to the extend where they are unwilling to fight. This also powers Pyramid Head), Teleportation (Appears and reappears across Silent Hill at random), Abstract Existence (Substained and was formed by guilt and the desire to be punished, with the opponent having to come to terms with it in order to kill it), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Wields the giant knife and can casually swing it with one hand. Can destroy fences with physical strength alone. Superior to James, who is capable of killing monsters of Silent Hill with a stomp. The Giant Knife is almost as wide as a room wall and is capable of destroying them) 'Speed: Peak Human '(When not wielding The Giant Knife, he is capable of moving at speeds that exceeds ordinary humans). '''Below Average Human '''when holding Giant Knife (Using this weapon will cause Pyramid Head to move much slower than he initially can) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Can lift and swing the Great Knife with one hand) 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Easily destroys fences and room walls. Above James, who can stomp out monsters of Silent Hill. Strong enough to swing weapons as heavy as The Giant Knife with merely one hand) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Casually tanks shotgun blasts at point-blank range. Also is shown to survive gunshot with ease, which also fail to even slow down Pyramid Head). '''Immortality '''makes Pyramid Head harder to kill through conventonal methods 'Stamina: High '(Weapons such as shotguns and firearms aren't enough to slow down Pyramid Head) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with Great Knife 'Intelligence: Unknown. Pyramid Head is seemingly animalistic and monstrous in its mannerisms and motivations, doing little than brutally murdering anything that gets in its way. Weaknesses: '''When an opponent truly comes to terms with their guilt or sins, then Pyramid Head will be vulnerable (although at some point, it'll just kill itself off). The Great Knife is heavy in weight and using it can slow Pyramid Head down Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Great Knife and Spear '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clairyovance: '''Pyramid Head will sometimes put his fingers in the hole in his helmet and put a hand out in front of him. It is believed that he might be sensing his opponents like this, as his helmet clearly has no eye holes *'Sinful Existence: The existence of Pyramid Head is to act as punishers and executioners of sinful humans. Their the embodiment of not just Jame's own sins and guilt, but the idea in general Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Silent Hill Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Horror Category:Swordsmen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 9